LA JUNGLA (The Jungle Movie)
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Y entonces pude ver...ver perfectamente a quienes siempre soñe, pese a ser lo mas deseado tambien me hace dar cuenta de lo que siempre tuve... mirando al profundo mar de su mirada, aquel brillo mirandome era diferente como aquella vez...pero entonces un beso inesperado y luego una escena diferente...frente a mi estaba una sombra con ojos destilando sangre sonriendome burlonamente..
1. CAPITULO 1 REGRESO A CLASES

**CAPITULO 1 SORPRESA ARNOLD I**

* * *

 _ **A veces el destino tiene maneras extrañas de darnos de cierto modo lo que deseamos, lo que queremos e incluso lo que necesitamos pero ¿Cómo sabemos que están ahí? Algunos designios del destino no son tan fáciles de ver aunque más bien es que no son obvios, por lo que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver, pero si en verdad no ve ¿Qué es lo que debe de hacer el que sí?**_

 _ **La vida es un juego de azares que debemos vivir y dar con lo que sea mejor para uno mismo aunque a veces sea egoísta pero también debemos aprender a distinguir aquello que nos hace feliz y aquello que amamos aun sin pensarlo aunque el amor no se piensa, ni se razón.**_

 _ **El razonamiento no tiene cabida en el amor.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Había pasado ya casi un año después de lo de industrias futuro, habían logrado detener al malvado Sheck y la normalidad volvió a Hillwood, aunque había un cierto chico con cabeza de balón que quizás no había vuelto tanto a la normalidad.

Aquella noche como algunas otras noches su mente volvía a recrear lo que había pasado aquella noche, una y otra vez volvía a él, esa mirada martirizándolo de vez en cuando…

Sus celestes tan brillantes como nunca los vio…

Estaba en la torre de industrias futuro, mirando a voz ronca dándole indicaciones para salir de ahí, entonces acercándose y recapitulando lo que paso aquella noche de lluvia… ¿Casualidad? No lo sabía, justo su sueño anterior había sido cuando la conoció bajo la lluvia…

 _"_ _Te amo Arnold, te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón…"_

No podía ser verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía un poco culpable?

 _"_ _¿Qué otra chica te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios y escribe cientos y cientos de poemas en tu honor?"_

Eso no era verdad ¿O sí? Y entonces regresaba la sensación más extraña que ha tenido, los labios de Helga sobre los de él, pero esta vez no tenía que besarlo por alguna obra escolar, por algún programa…esta vez era ella quien desesperadamente le robaba un beso, que no fue tan tranquilo como lo otros, fue de desesperación, de pasión que no entendía, de ¿amor? Y después esa mirada soñadora y dulce, ¿tierna?

¿Cómo…?

Y de repente cuando se separaba de Helga, ella ya no estaba frente a él, estaba un hombre de ojos rojos destellantes, no visualizaba más que esa mirada y su sonrisa que parecía sacada de una película de terror y entonces el horror atrás de ellos estaba… ¡No, no podía ser verdad!

-¡No!

¡Oye Arnold, oye Arnold!, el reloj comenzó a sonar provocando que terminara de despertar, sintió el aire que provocaba frio en su ropa que estaba algo húmeda al igual que su rostro, era obvio porque….esa pesadilla era demasiado real, demasiado vivida como para estar tranquilo, le tomo unos segundos más normalizar su respiración.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento, seguramente era su abuelo. –Adelante –Dijo aun con la pesadilla en su mente, pero notaba como poco a poco se disolvía en neblina que le impedía ver.

-Hola chaparrito

-Buenos días abuelo –Respondió el rubio algo distraído aun y un poco desanimado

-¿Qué es lo que pasa enano? ¿Una pesadilla? Te escuche gritar

Arnold le miro algo más relajado –Si pero…no sé porque abuelo, es que no entiendo –Dijo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos sintiéndose frustrado

-¿Qué no entiendes hombre pequeño? –Phill se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Arnold mientras este intentaba concentrarse en cómo decirle esto a su abuelo.

-Bueno es que…me paso algo en industrias futuro y no se…no sé qué pensar

-¿Qué es chaparrito?

-Bueno es que me he sentido algo…extraño y también…

-Hay no, ya sabía que este día llegaría –Dijo de repente Phill poniéndose de pie -¡Arnold aun eres muy joven!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cuándo creciste tanto?! –Tomo el rostro confundido del rubio para inspeccionarlo -¡Yo no veo tu barba pero mejor te enseño a afeitarte, ya que los cambios hormonales son impredecibles!

-¡Abuelo!

-Y si tienes ganas de desahogarte por favor solo no lo hagas en el baño.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sonrojo fuertemente, pues ya habían tomado clase de sexualidad al final del curso pues sus cambios hormonales como bien dijo su abuelo aparentemente comenzaban desde esta etapa de su vida -¡Abuelo!

Phill rio por lo bajo viendo divertido como ponía a su nieto, pero antes de que pudiera responder.

-¡Simba apresúrate antes de que la tropa se levante! ¡No queremos que vayas sin comer a tu primer día en el nuevo batallón!

Arnold sonrió un poco pero después de unos segundos se volvió melancólica pues un pensamiento cruzo por su mente –Voy abuela

-Bien chaparrito apresúrate es el primer día de escuela y como dice tu abuela debes darte prisa.

-Claro abuelo

Phill salió dejando a Arnold nuevamente solo este se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente a su escritorio donde estaba el libro de poemas que había encontrado una idea le había estado rondando desde que había tenido tiempo de dirigir más lo dicho por…

Agito su cabeza no quería pensar ni lidiar aun con eso. Junto a este estaba el diario de sus padres, últimamente tenía esa obsesión de cargarlo y leerlo una y otra vez hasta detenerse nuevamente en aquel mapa, ya había investigado de donde se encontraba San Lorenzo y sabía de memoria todo lo que su padre había escrito sobre su investigación sobre este lugar y sobretodo sobre los ojos verdes y demás.

Se apresuró después de mirar unos segundos la fotografía que tenia de ellos en su alcoba para después de unos minutos bajar, justo cuando iba a ingresar a la cocina tocaron el timbre. Inmediatamente fue a abrir con la manada de animales que salieron despavoridamente.

-Hola Arnold

El rubio sonrió sin tantas ganas pero con amabilidad. –Hola señor Harvey ¿Hay algún paquete?

-Ahora que lo mencionas si es para un… -Leyó nuevamente con dificultad –Arnold Sho…Short… ¿Shortman? ¿Quién tiene tan ridículo apellido?

Arnold solo frunció el ceño molesto –Ese es mi apellido señor Harvey

-Oh, pues lo siento mucho amiguito pero bueno tienes que firmarme aquí

Arnold rodo los ojos molesto aun pero firmo. –Gracias –Dijo al tiempo que tomaba el misterioso paquete

-¿Quién era chaparrito?

-El señor Harvey trajo un paquete para mí

-Oh que mal, Arnold seguramente es una bomba

-¡¿Una bomba?! ¡Nos atacan, iré por el batallón! –Grito Pukie corriendo por la casa.

-¡Pukie cálmate no era….Oye vieja loca eso es real, ven acá con ese rifle Pukie!

Arnold rio un poco ante las ocurrencias de sus abuelos pero después concentro su atención en el paquete, tal vez era mejor que lo dejara en su alcoba.

.

.

.

En casa de la familia Pataki, se encontraba una malhumorada rubia trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera desayunar ya que Miriam como acostumbraba estaba en el sofá, por lo que como siempre y cada mañana debía de arreglárselas ella misma.

Vio su lonchera olvidada por su madre ya que estaba vacía y por eso comenzó todo, aunque en una parte se alegraba que esta vez no confundiera el queso chédar con la crema de afeitar de Bob, no sabía si podría hacer de nuevo el cambio con Harold, ya que pese a ser tonto no esperaba que cayera dos veces en el mismo juego.

-Diablos –Susurro algo cansada y para peor de males Bob ya se había ido, así que no tendría como pagar su almuerzo seguramente tendría que ver si Phoebe le daba algo de lo suyo o mejor era no molestarla.

Salió de su casa para ir directo a la parada del autobús, estaba algo nerviosa después de lo de industrias futuro procuraba no molestarlo, tanto, pero cada vez que lo hizo fue el mismo resultado Arnold la miraba de manera diferente, como si estuviera analizando algo, eso…eso comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, sobre todo después de lo que le hizo en el día de los inocentes aun recordaba esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y esa mirada juguetona y burlona, le había gustado también esa faceta pero a la vez le había molestado lo que le había hecho.

-Hola Helga

Phoebe estaba esperándola al parecer, sabía que su amiga sospechaba algo, le había contado algunas cosas pero no todo, ya que después de todo fue rechazada por Arnold, aunque fuera sutilmente, así se sentía.

-¿Qué onda Phoebs?

Helga sonrió mirando el atuendo de su amiga -¿Le hiciste caso a tu mama eh?

Ella solo sonrió dulcemente –Un poco –Ya no llevaba su típico suéter azul ahora llevaba una falda azul y una blusa blanca con un suéter azul.

-Te ves muy bien –Dijo la rubia –Ahora ya le puedes hacer la competencia a la princesa Lloyd –Añadió con algo de burla pero Phoebe solo sonrió conocía a Helga.

En ese momento paso el autobús y se subieron para ir a la PS. 118, mientras en su mente había una maraña de dudas y nervios, recordando que también no había podido evitar vigilarlo de lejos aunque ahora parecía que era más perceptible a mirar a su alrededor como aquella vez que lo vio triste por el aniversario de sus padres.

Entonces el autobús hizo su parada donde tenía que subir el rubio, inmediatamente lo vio y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño nerviosismo en su estómago nació, sintió la sangre fluir por su ser, al sentir la mirada de Arnold.

Lo vio sonreír de lado y sentarse junto a su amigo. Dejo escapar el aire la rubia mientras pensaba que lo mejor sería que le tocara otro grupo.

.

.

.

-Hola viejo ¿Cómo estás? –Gerald Martin Johanssen le miraba con una amigable sonrisa, este trato de correspondérsela de la mejor manera pero aún no se sentía tan bien.

-Bien Gerald

-Oye Arnold, has estado raro

-¿Raro? –Pregunto el rubio mirándolo con una ceja enarcada -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque, mira después de lo de industrias futuro te encerraste mucho en tu casa, estabas algo pensativo y demás pero después paso la fecha que tú y yo sabemos no es nada agradable y estuviste un poco más raro de lo normal

-Gracias Gerald –Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio –No tengo nada, solo que aun pienso mucho en lo de mis padres además de que el diario…

-Arnold se lo que me dijiste de lo del diario de tu padre y eso, pero ¿Cómo le piensas hacer? Somos niños aun, Arnold.

-Lo sé, solamente me gustaría un milagro

-Pues quizás tu Angel de la guardia hará algo de nuevo para hacerte feliz como siempre ¿No lo crees?

Ante este comentario Arnold se sonrojo inmediatamente y sin poder evitarlo volteo a la parte trasera donde Helga platicaba con Phoebe, la rubia se veía tranquila y estaba sonriéndole a su amiga, su cabello rubio en dos coletas como siempre y su enorme moño rosa…

 _"_ _Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa"_ recordó esa parte de su sueño y se sonrojo ¿Era verdad o mentira? ¿Él le dijo eso a Helga cuando eran más chicos? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

-¿Arnold?

En realidad su moño si le gustaba era como identificar la personalidad agridulce de Helga, se veía tierna con el color rosa, pero…. De pronto reacciono a las cosas que estaba pensando

Sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente, Gerald había observado todo y comenzaba a preocuparse no era la primera vez que veía a Arnold observar a Helga desde lo lejos, o que veía un comportamiento diferente entre los rubios, pero no quería decir nada, tal vez era su miedo ante una imagen romántica entre su hermano y la peor niña de todas.

.

.

.

Lila miraba la lista de los alumnos y que grupo es el que tendrían ese nuevo año que iniciarían (quinto grado) trataba de buscarse y entonces…

-¡Demonios!

Miro a la rubia que estaba viendo también las listas como los demás compañeros trataban de verla.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Helga?

-Nada solo que de nuevo estaré con los zoquetes –Dijo mirando hacia el otro lado donde estaban los demás.

-Qué suerte tienes, a mí ya no me toco con ustedes –Dijo algo triste

-¿Qué grupo te toco Lila? –Pregunto Arnold amablemente cuando estaba llegando junto a ellas.

Helga sintió un momento felicidad y al siguiente una estocada en el corazón, se olvidaba que Arnold quería estar con Lila, no con ella.

-En 5-B –Susurro –Esa es mi clase

-Ah…ta…mbien la…mía –Dijo Brainy detrás de Helga, esta se sobresaltó cuando lo sintió y en automático soltó su clásico golpe.

-¡Brainy!

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Helga ante el reclamo del rubio –También le hubieras golpeado si se aparece de la nada detrás de ti ¿No?

-No…

-No seas mentiroso cabeza de balón además Brainy parece disfrutarlo pues siempre lo hace –Miro a su amiga –Vamos Phoebs

-Esa chica no tiene remedio –Murmuro Gerald a su lado

-No es mala –Susurro Arnold

-¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre ha sido mala con nosotros y más contigo ¿Por qué la defiendes Arnold? Sé que eres amable y siempre tratas de verle el lado bueno a todo pero ¿Enserio? Es de Helga de quien hablamos, viejo, Helga G. Pataki

-Ella es una buena y linda persona en el fondo Gerald –Dijo para después irse del lugar, Lila miro sorprendida a Arnold y Gerald estaba ahora más asustado que antes.

.

.

.

-Buenos días alumnos –Simmons entro al salón de clases –Otra vez seré su profesor, lo cual me alegra demasiado, me emociona tanto poder compartir con ustedes este especial ciclo escolar que apenas iniciamos, con este grupo que es tan especial para mí –Hizo sus movimientos de mano emocionado por tenerlos a todos de nuevo –Y aunque haya alumnos que ya no estén con nuestro grupo especial eso no quiere decir que no sean especiales para nosotros ¿Verdad? –Los niños respondieron con un si en coro, menos la rubia que se cruzó de brazos –Pero quiero comenzar antes con un aviso importante y especial, que sé que a todos les alegrara, ya que son especiales y esta es una escuela especial, bien…

-Demonios –Dijo por lo bajo la rubia tratando de que su amiga le escuchara –Este señor no se cansa de decir especial todo el tiempo ¿Cierto?

Phoebe solo sonrió.

-La escuela ha sido seleccionada para concursar en una competencia especial y amistosa contra las demás escuelas estatales para poder ganar un viaje especial teniendo la oportunidad de conocer y aprender, pero para esto deben ser creativos y demostrar porque un grupo tan especial como ustedes merece ir a este viaje.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor Simmons? –Pregunta rápidamente Phoebe

-¿A dónde vamos a viajar si gano? Ya que mi piel es delicada y…

-¿Qué tipo de concurso que es qué? –Pregunto desubicado Harold

Comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo varias personas hasta que…

-¡Niños, niños! Tranquilos dejen que les explique

-Si dejen que el señor especial nos diga –Dijo malhumorada la rubia

Simmons solo le sonrió –El tema del concurso es libre solo debe demostrar cómo son ustedes y por qué deberían ganar el viaje –Helga enarco una ceja –Demostrar pasión por el estudio en un país fuera de su lugar de origen creo que esa es la clave para poder ganarlo

-Señor Simmons eso quiere decir que podemos hacer cualquier cosa ¿Cierto?

-En efecto Phoebe, es un tema libre

-¿Y a dónde iríamos?

Arnold miraba hacia la ventana pensando en que sería una gran oportunidad si uno mismo pudiera elegir a donde ir, cuando….

-¡A San Lorenzo! –Dijo emocionado el señor Simmons –La clase ganadora ira a San Lorenzo

Arnold abrió abruptamente los ojos dándole toda su atención al señor Simmons en ese momento, esto o debía ser el destino o debía ser un sueño, si ganaban irían a donde estuvieron sus padres, a donde nació…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _Pues aqui estoy de nuevo jejeje con un nuevo fic como ya se acerca el estreno esperado de The Jungle The movie de arnold pues quise hacer un nuevo fic referente a la pelicula y como creo que sera despues de ver los trailers jejejej :D_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _dejenme sus comentarios por favor que son muy importantes para mi ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	2. CAPITULO 2 SORPRESAS II

.

.

.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdon la demora**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2 EL CONCURSO**_

 _ **ENTRE DISCUSIONES Y DESACUERDOS I**_

* * *

 _ **La vida tiene mil formas de hacerte llevar a tu destino en el momento menos esperado pueden aparecer oportunidades que no se deben dejar de lado porque quizás no se puedan volver a repetir, pero también el desino encuentra el mejor momento y modo para poder realizar lo que deseamos.**_

 _ **La vida siempre será el peor y la vez la mejor experiencia que pueda tener nuestra existencia.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold no podía creer la suerte que tenía, en realidad tenía la oportunidad de ir a San Lorenzo lo único malo era que tenía que realizar un tema de sugerencia con la persona menos deseada en ese momento y no es que le desagradara completamente pero es que no podía evitar seguir teniendo pensamientos sobre lo que Helga había dicho en aquella azotea hace ya casi un año.

Parecía que el señor Simmons lo hacía a propósito, colocarla con Helga cuando sabía perfectamente bien que no se toleraban o fingían no tolerarse ¿acaso?

-Pero que estoy… -No termino su pequeño debate porque Helga ya estaba ahí

-Bien cabeza de balón necesitamos un tema que proponer por lo que si no te molesta quisiera que fuera algo como un…

-Había pensado en algo como un verso Helga, creo que es lo mejor y…

-¿Estás loco cierto? Además melenudo no me dejaste terminar de hablar, lo que iba a decir es que tal vez un cuento estaría bien y…

-No Helga, siempre que terminamos haciendo tus ideas termina en desastre, sé que no te gusta estar en un equipo conmigo y eso hace complicado todo creo que es mejor que yo haga todo lo que solicito ahorita el señor Simmons y tu descansa si quieres

En cuanto termino de decirlo se arrepiento ya que observo detenidamente como el rostro de Helga pasaba de sorprendida a ofendida y molesta, era obvio que no le había caído en gracia para nada lo que acababa de decirle, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y se fue en dirección contraria a donde estaba el rubio, no sin antes murmurarle –Como quieras, al final no quiero ir a una cochina selva perdida.

Suspiro arrepentido mientras trataba de alcanzarla pero… -Hola Arnold ¿Qué te parece esta idea que Nadine y yo tuvimos? La moda, es la mejor idea para poder viajar y poder tomar lo que sea mejor de una selva como San Lorenzo y convertirla en moda aquí o enseñarles a vestir como también lo pensé, es una buena causa y buena idea para querer ganar un viaje a un lugar desconocido ¿No te parece?

-Yo…

Helga ya había desaparecido de su vista, bajo la mirada algo frustrado suspiro mientras daba media vuelta sin responder algo que sorprendió a Rhonda

-¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunto a su amiga pero esta se encogió de hombros.

-No se Rhonda, aunque creo que lo de los insectos es…

-Nadine por favor eso es repugnante…

-Bueno clase, ya termino nuestro tiempo y día por desgracia, me darán mañana todos sus ideas y las trataremos de juntar para poder realizar algo mucho mejor y especial entre todos pero será mañana, ahora por favor vayan a seguir creando especiales ideas como sé que ustedes mi grupo especial siempre lo hace.

-De acuerdo señor Simmons

El timbre sonó en ese momento y todos salieron rápidamente emocionados y platicando entre ellos, mire hacia la puerta y pude ver que la rubia había salido desde antes seguramente para que no la viera, tome mis cosas y Salí.

-¿Qué paso viejo? ¿Cómo te fue con tu peor pesadilla, Pataki?

-No muy bien Gerald, ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos más tarde y ver lo del proyecto –Suspiro –Realmente fui un poco grosero con ella y creo que yo…

-Arnie olvídalo la chica te odia y siempre ha sido así, no puedes cambiarlo y sobretodo no tienes por qué sentirte mal de ello ¿De acuerdo?

-Ella no es mala Gerald.

-Esa historia la escuchado de tus labios un millón de veces hermano y como en esas un millón de veces te repito ella es mala y lo es porque te odia y nos odia a todos, no sé porque alguien como la señorita Olga tiene tan semejante mounstro como hermana, seguramente es adoptada –Sonrió burlonamente

Alguien carraspeo atrás del moreno, este al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Phoebe Heyerdahl, esta le miraba molesta –Gerald solo quería decirte que sobre el tema que prepararemos lo veremos si te parece bien a las 5 de la tarde en mi casa, eso era todo, nos vemos

-Phoebe –Susurro nervioso -¿Metí la pata cierto?...No me respondas

Arnold solo sonrió mirándolo con compasión mientras cerraba el casillero, pensando en una sola cosa, tratar de ver a la rubia y ganar ese viaje.

Sus padres eran la razón pero ser sincero ¿De que serviría?

.

.

.

Helga caminaba molesta de regreso a casa, era el colmo de todo el asunto que todavía que trato estar bien y normal con el este se tomara la osadía de callarla y ordenarle y sobretodo decirle que no servía para nada.

-¿Qué demonios se creía el cretino? Es un idiota al tratarme así, como lo odio –Decía mientras pateaba sin pateada una lata vacía. –Imbécil, como desearía ahorcarlo hasta que me pida perdón de rodillas, lo detesto, lo odio y sin embargo… -Miro hacia los lados –Lo amo, es inevitable no poder enamorarse de tan dulzura pese a querer ser malo, aunque su coraza trate de ser indiferente sé que en el fondo se sintió mal y aunque el muy ingrato no me busque como buscaba a las mosquitas muertas y su único objetivo sea el utilizar mi gran talento e ingenio para poder así ganar un mugroso viaje, aun así mi corazón no puedo dejarlo solo ni tampoco dejar de amarlo, es algo tan mas allá de los límites del bello horizonte, es maravillosamente hermoso poder estar a…. ¡Ah!

Un golpe seco y un pequeño rubio caído con sus lentes rotos y una sonrisa boba.

-Brainy idiota –Susurro la rubia sobándose el puño antes de volverse a encaminar a su casa.

.

.

.

El rubio miraba con desesperación hacia el teléfono ¿Qué debía hacer marcarle o buscarla? Tal vez era mejor marcarle primero y preguntarle si podía ir y saber de paso el humor que tiene.

Tomo el teléfono y aun cuando sus nervios parecían traicionarlo no se retractó hasta que escucho una voz que parecía molesta

-¡¿Diga?!

-¿Hel…Helga?

-¿Qué demonios quieres Arnoldo?

Seguía molesta

-Solo quería saber si…

-No, la respuesta es la misma que tú me diste hoy en clase, cabeza de balón, haz las cosas a tu modo al fin estarás sin la presencia desastrosa de Helga G. Pataki, nos vemos

Y colgó.

Era oficial había lastimado a Helga, era increíble como antes no me parecía relevante cuando ella estaba realmente molesta pero quizás era que no le había tomado demasiada importancia pero desde industrias futuro, me di cuenta que no siempre está molesta, pues sus gestos cambian como la noche a la mañana.

Y ahorita estaba bastante molesta.

-Creo que mejor iré a pensar en el verso que quería realizar o quizás sea mejor el cuento, después de todo.

Suspiro tristemente –Después volveré a intentarlo

.

.

.

Al día siguiente los niños ya estaban totalmente entretenidos y emocionados en querer mostrar lo que habían preparado para que su "motivo" por querer ir a ese viaje fuera seleccionado, Helga había trabajado en la noche para entregar el trabajo aun cuando Arnold no quiso escucharla lo realizo aunque claro pudo haber quedado mejor, estaba en su mochila segura, nada podía salir mal en caso de que Arnold no hubiera hecho nada pero sabía que no sería así.

Aunque ahorita recordaba el trabajo que le había costado tanto concentrarse como estar ahí sentada tratando de controlar sus nervios por el trabajo, sus padres estaban discutiendo y su madre como siempre hacia un desastre en la cocina acomodando las cosas de higiene en la alacena.

Por suerte no confundieron sus cuadernos con el pan…y entonces el momento llego.

-Bien niños pasaran todos sus trabajos para que pueda darles un vistazo antes de que seleccionemos algunos, vamos…

Todos comenzaron a sacarlos, Helga se volteo a ver de reojo a Arnold quien estaba con la mirada baja algo triste eso le dio mala espina y un vuelco al corazón.

-Arnold –Se volteo y se preparó para sacar el trabajo…pero entonces…-¿Qué? –Siguió esculcando su mochila y entonces el horror… -¡No!

-¿Helga que ocurre?

Arnold también la volteo a ver como el resto de la clase

-Yo…es que….yo –Saco un montón de papeles de húmedos de su mochila, olían a café y un termo estaba descansando en la mano de la rubia.

-No me digas que ese era tu trabajo –Dijo algo triste y decepcionado Simmons amaba leer lo que la rubia hacía.

Ella no respondió bajo la mirada triste –Señor Simmons ¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Claro

Helga se levantó de inmediato y antes de salir se cruzó con la mirada triste de Arnold, en el fondo él también tuvo la esperanza de que Helga no lo dejara así pero…

La rubia bajo la mirada y trato de salir lo más rápido posible del salón, se sentía realmente mal, al menos la mirada de Arnold así la hacía sentirse.

Arnold suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada había estado tan absorto en tantas cosas que su poema había sido todo un fracaso al menos para el pero al ver que el trabajo o al menos eso suponía de la rubia se había estropeado tendría que entregar el suyo para que ninguno de los dos se viera afectado ya que sería contado como tarea en las evaluaciones.

.

.

.

-Soy una idiota –Decía la rubia mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus zafiros -¿Cómo es posible que me pasara esto? Maldito Bob, maldita Miriam, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que discutir? ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en estropear las buenas acciones que tengo para ti mi querido y dulce amor? ¡Oh Arnold! ¿Por qué nunca podemos ser como debemos ser? Quizás solo quizás debería rendirme mi amor, sé que todo lo que dije es una sola ilusión del momento para ti y que ya fue pero yo me estoy ahogando en este mar de tortura ante tu indiferencia en algo que es sumamente valioso para mí, es por eso que a veces quiero matarte pero también quiero salvarte de esta inhumana tortura de que no obtengamos lo que deseamos, aunque muero por saber tu motivo por querer ir a fuerzas a ese viaje….mi amor háblame mi vida, dime todo lo que necesito saber para poder caer nuevamente encadenada a tus pies para que tu seas feliz amor…Arnold.

-¿He…Helga?

-¡¿Brainy?!

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba tristemente de nuevo hacia la casa de huéspedes con Gerald a su lado indicando que era genial que escogieran la idea de su equipo todo era gracias a Phoebe.

-¿Arnie?

-Mmm

-¿Estas bien?

-No Gerald…Helga está enojada conmigo, mi poema fue un asco y por eso no fue elegido y ahora estoy más cerca de encontrar a mis padres como de conocer la luna.

-Vamos animo Arnie, todavía tienes oportunidad de que el proyecto grupal que escogimos sea uno de los seleccionados

-¿Y si no?

-Arnold aquí eres tú el positivo y yo el pesimista no me cambies el papel

Gerald esperaba una sonrisa pero Arnold simplemente le miro con cara de pocos amigos , en ese momento no necesitaba nada más que saber que tenía un oportunidad de ganar pero no había esperanza ya para él.

-Arnold sabes que iré a buscar contigo a tus padres aun si debemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta ¿Verdad?

-Lo se Gerald

-Bueno amigo debo irme ¿Estarás bien? –Pregunto viendo que Arnold miraba de reojo de vez en cuando al callejón justo detrás de su casa.

-Si lo estaré –Dijo simplemente bajando la mirada –Nos vemos Gerald –Y se encamino hacia la casa de huéspedes aparentemente

.

.

.

-Oh mi amor ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de que tan importante era esto para ti? Que idiota he sido, perdóname mi bello ángel de cabellos dorados por mi culpa puedes perder la oportunidad de encontrar a tus padres que te dejaron desde que eras un dulce y tierno…

-¿Helga?

-¡¿Arnold?!

El rubio la miro con curiosidad y con algo de diversión

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí cabeza de balón?!

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo Helga, pues yo vivo aquí

-Eso ya lo sé cabezón pero no exactamente en este callejón ¿O desde cuando te mudaste?

Arnold rodo los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios

-Bueno ahora que te veo por fin quisiera…

-En realidad si estaba aquí por algo, es que venía…venía a…bueno yo

Helga luchaba con las palabras estaba nerviosa y un pequeño color carmín cubría ligeramente sus mejillas, sus zafiros estaban mirando nervioso hacia otros lados tratando de evitar la mirada de Arnold, pensó en ese momento que se le veía tan hermosa y dulce…

En ese punto Arnold sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento.

-Bueno Helga ahora que por fin puedo hablar contigo, solo quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberme comportado así contigo ayer, no debí…no debí ser como fui, fui muy grosero contigo

Helga sintió que estaba saliendo de controlo su corazón, Arnold estaba pidiéndole disculpas por lo que había hecho ayer, como había actuado con ella, pero dentro de su corazón se sentía mal porque sentía que le había fallado de algún modo al rubio.

-No Arnold, más bien yo lamento mucho haberte dejado todo el trabajo a ti…yo intente…

-No te preocupes Helga, yo creo saber que ocurrió por como reaccionaste al sacar esos papeles.

-Lo lamento –Dijo sincera la rubia –La tonta de Miriam metió el termo de café para Bob en mi mochila, olvidándose como siempre de colocar mi… -Se calló abruptamente

-¿Es siempre así? –Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa triste

-No importa eso Arnoldo –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados –Como sea pues ya no importa porque darán el proyecto mañana

-Lo sé –Bajo la mirada melancólico –Realmente si quería ganar

Helga sintió una punzada en el pecho -¿Por qué? –Pregunto con nervios y con miedo también, pues por lo que había escuchado no era difícil no saberlo

-Porque…Helga yo –Le miro un segundo y después bajo la mirada nuevamente –Como bien sabes yo no conoci a mis padres, me dejaron con mis abuelos cuando tenía tan solo un año de edad…desde entonces no los veo –Suspiro tristemente –Ellos…se…se perdieron en esa selva Helga, en San Lorenzo y yo….tenía el gran deseo para poderlos encontrar porque no los había visto desde que era un bebe, no me acuerdo de ellos, pero realmente quisiera verlos nuevamente…los extraño.

Helga conforme lo decía bajaba los brazos mirándolo con dulzura y tristeza sabía que Arnold sufría porque siempre había querido conocerlos, pero ahora…ahora solo había un día, menos de un día para poder hacer algo, sería su mayor reto pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Arnold

-Perdón Helga –Levanto la vista, algo confundido del porque había querido contarle de aquella manera a la rubia sus problemas y tan rápido –Bueno como sea, tienes razón ya es un…un poco tarde como para poder hacer algo para poder ir a San Lorenzo. Nos vemos mañana

Arnold dio media vuelta, sin dejar hablar a la rubia, quien iba a decir algo pero solo pudo mirar a Arnold alejarse de ella, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a su casa inmediatamente llamo a su amiga, su confidente y cómplice en todo lo que en mayor parte se refería a mantecado. Tomo el teléfono, de inmediato respondió la pequeña

-Phoebs tenemos un código rojo, la llamaremos operación "Mantecado vuelve a casa" –Decía la rubia al teléfono mientras trataba de concentrarse en el plan que realizarían para poder lograr el objetivo -¿El objetivo? Fácil ganar ese viaje a la jungla sencillo.

-Helga, te ayudare pero….creo que es necesario hablar sobre tu siguiente paso sin mantecado y sabes que me refiero…. –Suspira frustrado lo que debe decir no le gusta ser quien le diga –Olvidar a mantecado para siempre

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen primero que nada por la demora he estado hecha caos pero espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que les traigo_**

 ** _les aviso que el lunes voy a actualizar todos los fics ;D_**

 ** _y otra ya estamos a dos semans del estreno esperado de The Jungle jejeje espero avanzar con este capitulo porque este fic es basado en lo que hemos visto de los fics jejejeje espeor les guste_**

 ** _slaudos_**


	3. CAPITULO 3 EL CONCURSO II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores espero que les guste**_

 _ **si por fin vimos la pelicula de Hey Arnold estoy tan feliz, ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces la vi jjejejeje pero me gusto aunque creo que queria mas detalles de todo jejejeje**_

 _ **bueno como saben este fic estaria basado solo en sus trailers que habian sacado pero mil cosas que me impidieron actualizar rapidamente que la pelicula me gano jejeje pero aun asi seguir escribiendolo metiendole de mi como lo estaba haciendo realmente espero que les guste :D y por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que sus reviews me animan a seguir**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 3 ENTRE DISCUSIONES Y DESACUERDOS II**_

 _ **OPERACIÓN AYUDEMOS AL MANTECADO**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando el amor es sincero y simple no se puede explicar, y a veces se hacen locuras, pues el amor no tiene ni conoce límites, pero ¿Cómo le explicas a tu corazón que no estarás con esa persona amada? ¿Cómo obligas a tu corazón a no amar a la persona que eligió?**_

 _ **¿Cómo? La respuesta es simple, no se puede porque en el corazón no se manda.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Ya era de noche pero debían acordar para poder comenzar la operación salvemos a mantecado, así que no podían desperdiciar ni un segundo, Helga había pedido que el primero que les ayudara fuera Gerald pues era el mejor amigo de Arnold, además de que si querían ganar debían moverse a realizar las cosas, ella tenía varias grabaciones de cuando Arnold les ayudaba a los demás era una manía que tenía ya el espiarlo era normal, además la doctora Bliss dijo que no había problemas mientras nadie saliera lastimado además de que había aprendido a contenerse sobre todo en las vigías nocturnas pues era peligroso para ella.

Al menos eso le había prometido a Phoebe era quien se preocupaba por ella.

-¿De qué se trata esto Pataki? –Pregunto Gerald sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Phoebe solo dijo que era urgente pero no le dio detalles de lo que se trataba por qué Helga Pataki quería verlos porque necesitaban hablar sobre cómo ayudar para que Arnold ganara.

-Necesitamos ayudar a Arnoldo como ya te dijo Phoebe tengo…tengo algo que quizás pueda ayudarnos pero debemos darnos prisa y hacer lo que necesitamos para que quede completo

-Espera un momento ahí Pataki, no comprendo –Miro a Phoebe -¿Te volviste loca? –Dijo algo nervioso y asustado

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

-Porque tú odias a Arnold

Phoebe se quedó en silencio y miro a Helga un poco asustada por como reaccionaria

-Bueno yo…digamos…que bueno…. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Geraldo?! Yo no odio al cabeza de balón

-Claro y yo soy el rey de escocia ¿no? ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te crea? Llevas años molestándolo

-Si pero no lo odio Geraldo

-No sé si creerte

-Bueno ese…ese no es el punto Gerald, el punto es ayudarlo –Dijo Phoebe mediando la situación

-En efecto pelos de espagueti es necesario ayudarlo

-¿Cómo lo ayudaste para salvar el vecindario? –Pregunto con una ceja enarcada provocando el desequilibrio de Helga y sorpresa

-¿Cómo…que?

-Arnold me conto

Helga se puso de color rojo mientras miraba con miedo y nerviosismo a Gerald quien no comprendía del todo la situación por lo que decidió romper el silencio incomodo que se había generado entre ellos.

-Me conto que eras voz ronca y por eso estabas en el techo de industrias futuro, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué…que?

-Gerald, Helga lo hizo porque quiso, ¿en realidad debe tener un motivo para querer ayudar a un amigo de toda la vida?

Gerald miro a Phoebe cuando termino la pregunta –No pero simplemente no comprendo

-Solo digamos que Arnold no le cae mal a Helga ¿De acuerdo? –Phoebe se acomodó los lentes dispuesta a dejar el tema de lado –Debemos de enfocarnos ahorita con ayudarlo no cuestionando las razones de cada uno por querer ayudarlo, además Arnold siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros y debemos hacer lo mismo y la idea de Helga es buena, Gerald, escúchala

Gerald miro aun con algo de desconfianza pero sonrió al final con picardía, tenía una vaga imagen de lo que pasaba, sobre todo por las reacciones y evasivas de Arnold al preguntarle más sobre el tema y sobre todo al preguntarle si averiguo el porqué.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Helga sonrió de lado y agradeció internamente a Phoebs quien le sonrió también, -Tengo un poco de material aquí…no se ¿Qué tal te pareciese? –Le dio su computadora portátil para que pudiera ver el video en el que habían estado trabajando.

Gerald comenzó a ver el video, Helga se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos sobre aquella computadora que en cierto modo era lo único que había podido conservar de sus cosas, su familia había caído en la quiebra después de todo el escándalo que se había realizado después de Industrias futuro y como las firmas de Bob estaban en los documentos de Scheck se vio involucrado por lo que tuvieron que vender la mayoría de sus propiedades eso incluía su propia casa y la casa que usaban de descanso de Miriam en las afueras de la ciudad para poder evitar que fuera a la cárcel.

-Oh esto es increíble hay tantos momentos increíbles que… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

La voz de Gerald la saco de sus recuerdos –Eso es lo de menos…

-Oh…Es la habitación de Arnold

Helga le quito la laptop sonrojándose mientras esperaba que Gerald no notara o sacara sus conclusiones. –Como sea…debemos apresurarnos

Gerald sonrió pícaramente mirando a Phoebe un momento –Bien ¿Qué hacemos?

–Bien debemos reunir a la gente y…debemos ir a mi casa

-¿A tu casa? –Gerald enarco una ceja no era un secreto que los Pataki's ya no tenían nada más que su emporio que Bob negó a vender, antes que eso prefirió vender el patrimonio de su familia, era triste pero verdad eso dijo su padre.

-Si porque…tengo algunas cosas que pueden ayudar… -Murmuro la rubia aun avergonzada aunque Gerald no sabía si era por eso o por el hecho de lo sarcasmo de su pregunta ya que sabía perfectamente bien que lo sabían todos, pero tenía la dignidad de no caer como cayo Rhonda en un principio cuando se fue a la quiebra.

-De acuerdo…tienes más videos como estos ¿No? Nos servirán bastante.

Gerald le miro con una sonrisa, algo le decía que lo que sospechaba se podría ser realidad, en parte se alegraba sobretodo porque sabía que Arnold no había olvidado del todo lo que había pasado en ese momento que lo dejaron como "el calor del momento", aun recordaba como el rubio estaba cuando paso todo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Había pasado un mes tan solo después de lograr salvar el vecindario, se encontraba esperando a que el rubio le confesara todo sobre voz ronca y sobre como Helga estaba ahí con el esa noche, pero siempre que preguntaba el evadía la pregunta.

Pero se había dado cuenta de que Helga evitaba contacto alguno con Arnold, y Arnold cada vez que hacia el contacto con ella, se ponía algo nervioso y miraba a la rubia de un modo diferente, no se preocupó tanto cuando paso lo del día de los inocentes pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad y que Helga solo había esperado poder molestarlo de una manera grande como siempre, pero no…había algo diferente cuando los vio bailando lo pudo notar, Arnold jugaba con ella mientras bailaban aquel tango pero su mirada no era de molestia era de diversión y de…"¿coqueteo?" no lo podía creer su amigo coqueteaba en ese momento con Helga, nunca lo había pensado pero sabía perfectamente como era su amigo y lo estaba haciendo.

Después de ese día, Helga también no volvió a decirle nada no lo molestaba y eso comenzaba a molestarle a Arnold, a tal grado que vio como el rubio buscaba un poco su atención de manera disimulada aunque no para él, parecía querer tener oportunidades para poder estar con ella, y eso ya empezaba a ser más que sospechoso.

Ese día en particular lo había observado desviar su mirada una que otra vez hacia ella, parecía deseoso de decirle algo pedirle algo…pero ¿No pare eso eran amigos?

Entonces eso lo llevo a estar ahora en la casa de su amigo, sobre el sillón mirando como sus pupilas se dilataban por lo planteado y como se coloraba un poco de sus mejillas.

-¿Arnold?

-Claro que... ¡¿Gerald acaso te volviste loco?!

-Espero que si hermano –Confeso el moreno algo preocupado por la reacción del rubio, estaba afirmando que tal vez si…

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Le miro como si fuera más que obvio pero al parecer para el rubio no lo era –Arnie la has visto prácticamente todos los días y no me refiero a estar en los mismos lugares, la has buscado con la mirada en clases y después de clases, pareces desesperado por algo de su atención

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que Gerald supo que no era más denso porque no podía ¿Cómo es que no se dé cuenta de lo mal que estaba sin ella molestándolo?

El rubio suspiro –No es lo que piensas es que…

-¿Es que…que?

-Gerald hay algo que no te he contado referente a lo de la noche que salvamos al vecindario

-¿Me dirás ahora?

-Si…veras –Exhalo antes de levantarse de su cama -¿Recuerdas a voz ronca?

-Por supuesto hermano sin ese sujeto no lo hubiéramos logrado ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Todo –Arnold me miro mientras iba a su escritorio y tomaba aparentemente algo que no alcance a visualizar –Todo tiene que ver

-¿Qué es…? Arnie soy tu hermano y me interesa saber qué te pasa ¿Por qué estas así por Pataki? ¿Voz ronca tiene que ver en eso también?

-Si… -Me miro con un pedazo de tela color rosa en su mano, no comprendía que era lo que tenía en su mano pero no importaba realmente mucho porque me interesaba más saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi mejor amigo y confirmar mis sospechas. –Helga era voz ronca.

-¡¿Qué?!

Eso no lo esperaba el moreno

-Helga era voz ronca… -Suspiro profundamente –Ella me ayudo a que…que no destruyeran el vecindario

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Lo que dijo –Hizo una mueca de duda e incomodidad –Había dicho que era porque le gustaba –Dijo susurrando –Porque…pero no es verdad Gerald porque después quedamos que era el calor de momento

-No comprendo

Arnold suspiro y se puso a contarle todo el detalle de lo que paso en esa torre a excepción de decir la palabra amor porque…no lo creía aun, ni siquiera aun fuera una broma de Helga aunque en la fiesta del día de los inocentes no lo pareció, pero prefería no pensar aunque si, en efecto le extrañaba la actitud de Helga y no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa que la hizo sentirse mal, porque ¿Qué tal si todo era verdad? Entonces fue un insensible.

-Mmmm mmmm mmm, sí que metiste la pata Arnie

-Pero dijo que no era…

-¿En verdad lo crees viejo?

Arnold miro a su amigo con algo de molestia y a la vez tristeza –Espero que sea así porque ahora no sé qué pensar y lo peor es que….me siento raro

-¿No has pensado que tal vez sea porque también te guste-guste?

-No eso….por supuesto que no Gerald

-Arnie te has pasado estas últimas semanas tratando de descifrar porque se ha vuelto más cortante y menos antipática que antes, que si quieres mi opinión la deberías preferir así que como estaba antes.

-Está pasando por problemas fuertes –Murmuro el rubio sonrojándose –Solo quiero que este bien y vuelva a ser como era, porque…porque ella es así y si no está de ánimos es porque está preocupada por la situación de su familia

-Si claro Arnie –Dijo el moreno burlonamente

-Gerald hablo enserio

-Por supuesto Arnie nunca dije que no te creo –Dijo Gerald poniendo atrás de su espalda sus dedos porque sabía que lo que le decía no era verdad como lo que él le estaba diciendo.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Gerald sonrió nuevamente mientras alcanzaba a las chicas que ya iban un poco mas adelante directo al emporio de los localizadores que era donde actualmente vivía la familia Pataki.

.

.

.

 **Horas después…**

Helga estaba terminando el trabajo que habían comenzado eran casi las 9 de la noche, habían trabajado arduamente para terminar a tiempo, Gerald estaba durmiendo junto a su amiga en el pequeño sofá, pero habían logrado terminar, Gerald se había encargado junto con Sid y Stinky que dormían también del otro lado de entrevistar a todas las personas que habían tenido contacto con Arnold y Rhonda se encargó de contactar a los más lejanos a través de teléfonos celulares que parecían una maravilla, su padre debía actualizarse eso pensó pero sabía que Bob no tenía ni un peso y solo un gran montón de localizadores, era la ruina de su familia, pero…eso no la detendría con su plan para que Arnold volviera a tener a su familia junta.

-Bien tengo una cita con el dueño de este circo –Se puso de pie sin percatarse de que una persona la miraba –Espero que realmente funcione esto, porque… -Saco su relicario pensándose a salvo –Arnold mi amor pronto lograre que cumplas el mayor sueño, tu mayor anhelo poder ir a San Lorenzo para poder saber algo de tus padres…por fin…amor mío deséanos suerte cariño porque este es nuestra última oportunidad…oh Arnold…te amo, vamos amor –Salió embalsamada en sus pensamientos y emociones sin notarla.

-Aun así…no puedo creerlo –Murmuro el moreno mientras veía salir a la rubia

-Helga no es mala, Gerald solo necesitas conocerla, en apariencia si es ruda pero es su forma de ser, con matices que te demuestra si te odia realmente o si le importas y créeme que Helga no odia a ninguno de nosotros –Phoebe sonrió dulcemente –Ella es ruda por fuera pero en realidad es muy suave y dulce por dentro –Gerald la miro sin comprender bien

-Es…raro –Murmuro

-Te acostumbraras

-Eso creo

Ambos se miraron un momento más antes de ir por sus pertenencias para poder ir a buscar a Helga.

.

.

.

Un poco lejos de ahí un hombre observaba todo por una pequeña cámara que había colocado en Hillwood para poder ver cada movimiento cercano a su objetivo.

-Claro…como lo esperaba esa niña de coletas ayudaría nuevamente a su pequeño amiguito –Sonrió maliciosamente –Ahora solo debo avisarle al jefe para que esté preparado y poder arreglar que todo salga conforme lo acordamos, pronto vera el cabeza de balón de lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado por favor voten por su fic favorito el viernes hare actualizacion de el, doble**_

 ** _y hoy votos dobles jejejeje_**

 ** _saludos_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 SORPRESA ARNOLD

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **perdonen por la demora pero aqui sigo**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **:D**

 **mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero sus hermosos reviews :D**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4 VAMOS A SAN LORENZO**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo la vida te da una abofeteada en la realidad que pensar? ¿Cómo saber si todo lo que pensaste real es una absurda mentira?**_

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionar?**_

 _ **¿Cómo corresponder lo que para tu mente es algo….ilógico?**_

 _ **En el corazón no se puede mandar, es lo que dicen pero en realidad lo que esta totalmente fuera de nuestro control son los sentimientos que nacen o mueren dependiendo de los actos de las personas a tu alrededor.**_

 _ **Y entonces….**_

 _ **¿Qué debo pensar?**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Todos se habían reunido en la casa de Arnold, ya era bastante tarde, pero Helga no podía esperar ni un día más, así que había marcado a todos para que llegaran a la casa de huéspedes, ella había estado platicando esa tarde nuevamente con ciertas personas antes de poder pedir esa reunión

Suspiro cuando llego a la casa de Arnold una vez mas. Subió lentamente hacia la azotea para esperar.

-¿Arnold esta en casa? –Pregunto cuando Phill le condujo hacia arriba.

-No pequeña, aun no llega

-Bien –Susurro Helga sonriendo

-Cuando llegue supongo que debo subirlo ¿No?

Helga sonrió –Tu si sabes Phill

Phill le regreso la sonrisa a la rubia antes de volver a bajar.

.

.

.

Arnold regreso después de haber estado un rato mas solo, necesitaba pensar y resignarse que por el momento no iría a buscar a sus padres.

Le dolió pensar en esa realidad.

Suspiro cuando estuvo frente a su pórtico, abrió la puerta con la única idea de ir a la cama.

-Arnold

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?

-Puedes subir a la azotea a revisar si todo esta bien con la antena

-¿Cómo? –Se sorprendió ante esa petición

-Es que no hay buena señal en la televisión y no puedo ver mi programa favorito, chaparrito, yo te aviso

Arnold se encogió de hombros antes de subir las escaleras

Nunca espero encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

En cuanto abrió la puerta escucho los gritos de todos sus amigos, diciendo su nombre.

-¡Wow chicos! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Gerald fue el que se le acerco –Sera mejor que te sientes viejo

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?

-Ya lo verás.

Tomaron asiento, todos y Gerald pidió que se preparara el video.

-Quisimos ayudar para el concurso y mira…

El video comenzó a reproducirse gracias al proyector que habían llevado, todos pudieron verlo, Gerald redactaba todo y todos participaban diciendo algo bueno de Arnold y el porque se merecía ganar ese viaje a San Lorenzo

Arnold miro el trabajo de sus amigos y sintió muchas emociones dentro de su ser, estaba feliz, conmovido, emocionado, agradecido, feliz por lo que pensaban de él, sintió unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Gerald termino el video explicando una vez más por qué debía ganar.

Arnold se limpio las lagrimas cuando todos comenzaron a gritar una vez mas al termino del video.

-Muchas gracias chicos, es….esto es genial, lastima que….sea demasiado tarde

El Sr. Simmons se acerco de entre la multitud –No Arnold, enviamos el video y tenemos una gran noticia para ti, nuestra clase ¡Gano el viaje! ¡Iremos a San Lorenzo!

El rubio sonrió alegre y todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados

-Gracias, Gerald Gracias –Dijo volteándose para ver a su mejor amigo

-No me agradezcas a mi, sino a Helga –Helga se congelo cuando Gerald dijo eso –Deberías de ver la cantidad de material que tiene –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo esperando que lo entendiera

-De…de todos….los momentos de nuestros amigos y nosotros, pero….no tienes nada que agradecerme, como sea, que bueno que iras a San Lorenzo –Dijo mirando un momento nerviosa y después un poco más fría

Arnold sonrió tiernamente y poso una mano sobre el brazo de Helga –Muchas gracias Helga, eres maravillosa

Helga se sintió en el cielo por un momento –Debo…Debo irme

-Claro –Dijo Arnold mirándola salir.

-En verdad es una chica maravillosa ¿No Arnie?

Arnold le miro con una boba sonrisa –Si

Gerald movió la cabeza de lado a lado _"Ay viejo, espero que te des cuenta pronto de lo que sientes por ella, antes de que sea tarde"_

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba a Helga que estaba mas que feliz empacando lo que tenia de ropa, suspiro preocupada, no quería que Helga se hiciera ilusiones falsas.

-Helga

-Si ¿Qué ocurre Phoebe? –Miro a su amiga con una sonrisa perdida en su pensamiento.

-Helga que Arnold este agradecido contigo no quiere decir que…bueno que tu…. –Dijo Phoebe algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Phoebe te comprendo –Dijo Helga comprendiendo lo que decía su amiga –Pero no puedo evitar estar feliz por él

-Lo se amiga pero….no quiero que sigas sufriendo por algo que… -Bajo la mirada callándose abruptamente

-Te entiendo Phoebe y no te preocupes, se perfectamente bien el tipo de niña que le gusta a Arnold, y se también que por mi solo puede sentir agradecimiento, nada mas –Dijo cabizbaja

-Perdóname Helga

-No te preocupes Phoebs comprendo porque me lo dijiste.

-Entonces ¿Iniciamos operación olvidar a mantecado?

Helga sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga, su influencia en ella era demasiada en todo este tiempo y eso se notaba

Sintió un vacío enorme de solo pensar en ello.

En la posibilidad de abandonar por siempre el amor que le tenia a Arnold

Habían sido tantos años con ese sentimiento que era parte de su vida, pero….

Era algo que no necesitaba creía.

Al final tenia a Phoebe ella la quería como era

Suspiro con dolor

Con confusión

Con todas sus emociones encontradas

-Si…Si Phoebs –Respiro hondamente –Comenzamos operación …..Olvidar a mantecado

Phoebe sonrió dulcemente –Perfecto, yo te ayudare siempre amiga

-Y Phoebe

-¿Si?

-Esta conversación nunca paso

-Olvidando

Ambas sonrieron aunque la sonrisa de Helga era algo dolorosa por dentro ya que al final sabia que era la decisión difícil que acababa de tomar, pues sabia perfectamente bien lo que ello conllevaba. Pero sabia que era hora.

Hora de avanzar

Hora de olvidar

Hora de pensar en ella

Y no en él.

Era hora de olvidar el amor no correspondido.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold miraba el cielo nocturno a través de su cristal, pensando, no solo en sus padres sino también en cierta niña rubia que había estado ayudándolo todo este tiempo y que en industrias futuro….

Suspiro pensando en ello.

¿Y si era cierto?

¿Y si ella fue mas que sincera?

Pero si era verdad entonces ¿Qué sentía él? ¿Qué sentía el por ella?

Era obvio que agradecimiento si….él le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Pero ¿solo era eso?

¿Solo era agradecimiento?

Sintió algo cálido en su pecho, y comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con Helga.

Era un sentimiento lleno de calidez, lleno de dulzura y….amor…. sonrió dulcemente ante todo lo que pensaba en ese momento de él con la rubia.

Y ese ultimo recuerdo del dia de los inocentes cuando fue con ella…

Coqueteo con ella, el sabia que la pondría nerviosa.

Se sonrojo, en el fondo su corazón le decía que todo aquello que ella dijo era sincero…

Era cierto

Pero su mente se negaba.

Pero ahora

¿Qué sentía?

Sonrió dulcemente antes de apagar las luces, intentaría descubrirlo.


End file.
